Malfoys are Morons
by musiclover545446
Summary: To all Weasleys, Malfoys are morons...right? Or will one Weasley change that?
1. A Surprise Head Boy

**Chapter 1**

...

On the way to the Hogwarts Express, my mum would not stop talking. "Make sure that you two follow all the rules. If I get one letter….. Hugo interrupts her by saying "Don't worry mum, we're not first years anymore." He's got that right. I'm now officially in my seventh year at Hogwarts. I got a letter announcing that I am Head Girl only a couple weeks ago. Mum almost died of pride! I couldn't believe it! Dad went to Diagon Alley straight after and bought me a cat. My dad had always hated cats, but my mum convinced him. I named her Isis. She has chocolate brown fur and blue eyes. Mum and I think that she's the sweetest animal ever and Hugo and dad think that she's just acting like that so once we trust her she will try and kill us or something.

Once we arrived at the station, I packed my trunk and ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I see the scarlet train pull in and I say goodbye to my parents. "Be good Rose, and keep an eye on Hugo," mum says to me. "I will!" I say and hurry onto the train. I quickly find my friends. "There you are!" Amaryllis Finnigan says to me. "We thought you were going to miss the train!" I look around the compartment and see Amaryllis Finnigan and Jessica Longbottom. Amaryllis has curly brown hair and blue eyes and Jessica has blond hair with green eyes. "I couldn't have missed the train; I've got to set an example for the first years!" I say and show my badge. "We knew you'd get that badge!" Jessica said. "Yeah, McGonagall would've had to be _mental_ to not give it too you!" Amaryllis said. Isis meowed in agreement. "How was summer?" I asked them. "It was the same as usual, Jessica replied, "Dad tried to grow a lot of insane plants in the garden. One almost poisoned me! Dad wanted to grow plants for some herbology lessons, but mum put a stop to it right away." I laughed. "Well, that sounds fun!" We all discuss our summers until I see our compartment door slide open. Behind it stands Scorpius Malfoy. "Hello Weasley, I see you've gained weight," he says. I glare at him and ask "Is that really the best insult you can come up with? That's_ pathetic_!" Malfoy looked at me and said "Are you sure that's how you want to talk to the_ Head Boy_." I laugh, "You _wish_ that you were Head Boy Malfoy, but you never will be…" But then, I look at his robes and see a gleaming silver badge. _Oh crap!_


	2. An Entertaining Spell

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_How can Malfoy be Head Boy?!_ I think to myself. I _mean, he's not stupid, but_ _he's a…a...a Malfoy_! I see him smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Are you surprised Weasley?" he asked. I glare at him furiously. The one time I get recognizes for something, _Malfoy _has to ruin it! "Get out of my compartment." I say to him, my voice sounding dangerous. And why should I do that?" he asks, acting like he could do whatever he wants and get away with it._ "Get out!"_ I say even louder. "No," he says simply. "_Oppugno!_" I shouted. All the owls in the train zoom toward Malfoy, pecking every inch of his body. "Get these bloody birds off of me!" Malfoy shouts. But I'm not listening. I will not let him bully me this year. I close the compartment door while the owners of the owls currently attacking Malfoy leave their compartments and watch Malfoy, who is now covered in birds. Amaryllis and Jessica stare at me in awe. "That was bloody _brilliant_!" Amaryllis says happily. "Yeah! Did you see his face when you jinxed him? That was _hilarious_!" We laughed and imitated his whimpering until the lady with the food trolley came by. We took turns eating Bertie Botts and Chocolate Frogs. "Whenever I get a chocolate frog card, it always ends up being Uncle Harry or my mum! Can't I get someone that I don't know about?" I complain. It was great to be back with my friends. The train soon arrived at Hogwarts. We stepped out of the train, and even though it's my seventh year at Hogwarts, I still am amazed whenever I see the castle. When my friends and I enter the castle we sit down at our tables. We are all in Gryffindor. I looked around the Great Hall and was sort of pleased to see that Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. He must be up in the hospital wing, crying about how I ruined his reputation or something. The sorting hat soon started to sing. This year it just told the students about the traits of each house. Gryffindor is for the bold and brave, Ravenclaw is for the smartest students, Slytherin is for the cunning (or evil in my opinion) students, and Hufflepuff is for those with good hearts. The sorting began with Aborage, Sophie, who was sorted into Gryffindor. I cheered along with my house mates. I remember when I was a first year about to be sorted. I was bloody terrified! After the sorting, a grand feast appeared on the tables. Turkey, potatoes, chicken and any sort of food that you could imagine appeared on the tables. Nearly headless Nick floated around the table, introducing himself to the new first years, who looked utterly terrified to see a ghost floating around the hall. After the feast, Professor McGonagall announced the Head Boy and Head Girl and reminded the students that the Forbidden Forest was forbidden to all students. After her announcements, everyone left the hall. I found a group of first years and showed them to the dormitories. I told them the password which is "_doxy eggs_." They all went to their dormitories. One boy even tried to go into the girl's dormitory and was terrified when the stairs collapsed into a slide under him. Once I calmed him down and sent him to bed, I unpacked my supplies and Isis. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

…... Hi! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if the story is a little slow so far. I'm just trying to introduce the characters and everything. The next chapter is when lessons will start though, so that'll be entertaining! Please review! Also, Oppugno is a spell that makes living or non-living items attack whoever or whatever the spell is aimed at.

~Rachel :D


	3. Potions Class

Chapter 3

* * *

"Rose! Wake up!" I wake up suddenly to the sound of Amaryllis shouting in my ear. "Amaryllis! What the bloody heck was that for?" I shout at her. She and Jessica were laughing at my reaction, which made me even more frustrated. I am not a morning person. On the way to the Great Hall for breakfast I look at my schedule for today. Today is Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. I exchange my schedule with Amaryllis and Jessica. We have mostly the same subjects, except they both don't take charms and Alice takes divination in place of potions. I look around the table while eating and see Malfoy talking with his friends. That means that we have patrols to do too. _Great_! I walk down to potions with Amaryllis while Jessica walks down to divination. Once we walk into Potions I see different cauldrons with potion everywhere. There is a golden potion, Felix Felicis, a bubbling mud like Polyjuice potion, and a cauldron of Amortentia. I find a seat next to Amaryllis and wait for the lesson to start. Professor walks into the classroom and says "Welcome seventh years. Before we start, I would like to warn you that this class will not be easy. You will have to work very hard. But for now, can anyone tell me what this potion is?" he points at Felix Felicis. My hand shoots up at the same time as Malfoy's. Hmmmm. That's strange. Malfoy is always talking about how he doesn't like volunteering because he doesn't want to seem like a know it all. "Mr. Malfoy?"Professor Slughorn asks. "It's Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck," he responds. "Very good! 10 points to Slytherin!" Slughorn says happily. He next points to the polyjuice potion. Amaryllis raises her hand. "Yes, ?" He asks. "It's Polyjuice potion sir," she says. He smiles at her. "Excellent! 10 points to Gryffindor!" "Can anyone tell me what this potion is? " He asks, pointing at Amortentia. I raise my hand. "Yes, Ms. Weasley?" He says. "It's Amortentia. It is supposed to smell differently to each of us based on what attracts us. It is also one of the most dangerous potions," I say. Malfoy snorts. "She's quite right Mr. Malfoy, Amortentia is very dangerous. Take another ten points to Gryffindor Ms. Weasley," Professor Slughorn says. "I would like everyone to write down what they smell in their Amortentia and turn it in by the end of class." _That's too easy! _I walk up to the cauldron of Amortentia and inhale deeply. I smell my mum's homemade toffee, and the smell of fresh parchment, and…..is that cologne? I sniff again. Why would I smell cologne? Maybe there is someone around me wearing it. I step back. I don't smell it now. I walk up to the cauldron again and I still smell the same three things. I write down what I smell and give it to Professor Slughorn, who winks at me and mouths _good job in class today. _I barely saw him though. I can't stop thinking about whose cologne that was. _Well, I don't have a crush on anybody right now. _At least I'm pretty sure I don't. I sit there for a minute thinking until I hear Amaryllis say "Rose?" "What?" I asked, annoyed that she interrupted my thoughts. "Well, don't you have to go to Charms? You're going to be late," she says. "What! I can't be late for my first day of Charms!" I scream. I run down the hallway and make it just in time.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing about the classes! Please review!

~Rachel :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I rush into my seat just before the beginning of class. Professor Flitwick looks at me as I rush in but doesn't say anything. "Welcome everyone! Today, we will be attempting a spell that causes objects to swell. The incantation is Engorgio. To perform this spell, wave your wand in a triangular motion while saying the incantation. You will cast this spell on the foam cube on your desk," he said. I wave my wand at the cube and say "engorgio." The cube instantly expanded to twice its usual size. I look over at the other students and see that most of them had made no progress at all, though some set their cube on fire. I then look over at Malfoy and see that he already correctly used the spell and his cube was about the same size as mine. He looks toward me and our eyes meet. I blush and look down at the floor. _Well that was awkward! _I thought to myself. _And why am I blushing?_ Professor Flitwick sees us and says, "Five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin!" I looked around and saw that most people still hadn't done the spell correctly. I look at the clock and see that there was only five minutes left. "Everyone, practice this spell for homework!" Professor Flitwick said. I left the classroom and headed to Care of Magical Creatures. I meet Amaryllis and Jessica on the way there. Once we get there I see Hagrid. I've always liked Hagrid; he was good friends with my mum and dad. "Hey Rose! How's school so far?" He asked me. "It's been good," I said "What will we be learning about today?" I asked him, thinking of the giant, dangerous animals he usually brings to class. He smiled at me and said "You'll see." Once the class had arrived, he called the class over to an animal stable. Inside of the stable where two baby unicorns. I gasped and Amaryllis and Jessica looked at it in awe. It had pure gold hair. "These are baby unicorns. Their hair doesn't turn white until there much older. Boys, you might want ta step back a little. Baby unicorns don't really fancy wizards. Girls, you can step forward and pet them if you like," Hagrid said. The unicorns were beautiful and their fur was as soft as feathers. It was overall one Hagrid's best lessons by far! On our way to Transfiguration, we discussed the lesson. "How did Hagrid get hold of baby unicorns?!" Amaryllis wondered. "They were _so_ adorable!" Jessica squealed. I checked my watch and saw that we only had two minutes to get to Transfiguration. We run at full speed. I could not be late! Right before I reach class, I run straight into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I say frantically and help pick up the books spread over the floor. I look up and see the face of Scorpius Malfoy. He looked at me, hesitantly said sorry, and hurried away. _Did Malfoy seriously thank me_? I hear Amaryllis and Jessica laughing behind me. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, frustrated. "It looked like he was hit by a semi-truck!" Amaryllis said, laughing. "And I didn't know that Malfoys could blush until you stopped to help him." Jessica said. "He was_ blushing_? I didn't notice." I told them. Amaryllis continued to laugh. "Well that's because you were too busy _staring into his eyes!" _She said." I was not!" I said angrily. "Fine! Deny all that you want!" Jessica said. They walked into Transfiguration, still chuckling.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if I haven't updated quickly, I've been busy lately! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Review! J

~Rachel :-D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Transfiguration passed extremely slowly today because we were doing reviews on what we had learned last year. Even though I should have been paying attention, I couldn't help wondering how awkward patrols would be tonight. I was so distracted that the mouse that should've turned into a teacup still had legs and a tail, but with a teacup body. Thank Merlin Malfoy wasn't in my Transfiguration class. I didn't need any more distractions. Amaryllis and Jessica made kissing faces every time they caught my attention. I mean, honestly, is helping someone pick up their books a declaration of love these days?! I refused to look at them for the rest of class. Professor McGonagall walked through the rows of desks to check everyone's progress. Once she got to my desk she stopped and frowned. "Honestly Weasley, you must pay more attention! I expect more from you in the future!" McGonagall said disappointedly. I stared down at my desk in shame. I definitely could have put in more effort. As soon as Transfiguration was over, I ran as fast as I could to the Great Hall for dinner. Even though I was dreading patrols, I couldn't be late. Amaryllis and Jessica arrived just as I finished eating. "Where are you rushing to?" Jessica asked me. "Patrols," I said. "Have fun!" Said Amaryllis, smirking. I rolled my eyes, "I bet I'll have as much fun as the time we had to take care of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts," I said. I got to the 3rd floor corridor with two minutes to spare. I sat on a bench in the hallway waiting for Malfoy. Five minutes passed, then ten. After fifteen minutes, Malfoy came to the corridor, walking casually as if he had all the time in the world. I jumped up off the bench. "Where have you been? Patrols started almost half an hour ago! Give me one good reason to why you were late!" I shouted at him. He looked unfazed and didn't hesitate in replying by saying, "My reason is that I actually have a social life, unlike you." I glared at him. "I could tell McGonagall that you didn't show up," I threatened. He smirked, "That would be a great threat if I cared about being Head Boy. Go ahead and tell McGonagall, I dare you." My temper was rising quickly. How could I even have thought about him being in my Amortentia? "You know what Malfoy! Maybe I will tell McGonagall! I can't stand being in the same room with you for five minutes! You're a selfish _jerk_ who doesn't care about anyone but yourself! I don't know how your friends can stand you." I shouted so loudly that students started to gather around Malfoy and me. Malfoy looked sort of scared for a moment, (maybe thinking that I would hex him again, which I really felt like doing.) but he regained his confidence quickly as he saw the group of students gathered around us, watching us in silence. "At least I have friends," he said. "I have _plenty _of friends!" I shouted. Malfoy looked amused for a second then said, "You think that they act like your friends because they like you? Ha! They might act like your friend so they can get help with work from the _smartest girl in the school, _but mostly it's just because they want to be able to say that they are friends with the daughter of two parts of _the golden trio_. They don't care about _you._" Each word that Malfoy said hit me like a dagger. I had always worried about my friendship being affected by who my parents where, but I had always thought that I was worrying for no reason. For a second I just stood there. Then I ran to the Gryffindor common room, wiping away the tears in my eyes as I heard Malfoy laughing and hid in my bed, feeling like I never would want to come out again.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I think that this was my favorite chapter to write so far! And yes, Malfoy is supposed to sound like the world's biggest jerk! Review if you can!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

I lay in bed for what seemed like forever. I heard several people call my name, but I was too miserable to answer. I stayed there, huddled in my blankets for quite some time, until I had them ripped off by Amaryllis. "Go away!" I told her. " You can't hide forever Rosie!" Jessica said. After I finally realized that they wouldn't let me sleep anymore, I slowly sat up. Amaryllis sat next to me. "Now that you're up, what happened last night?" Reluctantly, I told them the whole story. Amaryllis gasped, "That stupid son of a banshee!" Jessica looked concerned. "We would never do that to you Rosie!" She said. "We think you're funny, beautiful, smart and amazing and that's why we're friends with you! Don't listen to anything Malfoy says. His opinion isn't worth anything!" Amaryllis said. Listening to them made me feel loads better. They liked me for who I am. I felt a lot more cheerful now and I headed down to breakfast laughing with my friends like normal. But, don't think that I'm not mad at Scorpius. I'm very mad. And I'm planning to get revenge! I don't know what that revenge will be yet….but I will have revenge! I sat down and started to eat. I turned around and saw Malfoy staring at me. I turned around and glared at him until he would turn around. He looked at me for about a second, and then continued talking with his friends. Amaryllis caught me glaring at him then said, "If you have any more problems with him, then tell me. I can cast a pretty good Bat Bogey Hex!" I laughed. After I finished eating, I hurried off to Herbology. Jessica caught my arm. "Where are you going?" She said "I'm going to Herbology," I said. She laughed. "It's Saturday you dingbat!" "Oh yeah! Oops!" It was great that we only had one day of school before the weekend. I needed a break. Amaryllis, Jessica and I walked down to the lake. The weather was great! On the walk down, we saw Malfoy, but he didn't come anywhere near us, so we had no reason to jinx him yet. We sat down by the lake and talked about all the events that had happened yesterday. "Rose, did you hear that the Quidditch try-outs are next Monday? We should totally try out!" Amaryllis said happily. "Of course I will!" I said. Quidditch was my favorite sport and I had been a seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for two years so far. Amaryllis had joined the team as a chaser last year. Alice looked uncertain. "I don't know. You know that Quidditch isn't really my favorite thing in the world." "Come on Jess! This is our last year in Hogwarts! You have to at least try out!" I said desperately. We then heard the sly voice of Scorpius Malfoy from behind us. "It won't matter who is on your Quidditch team. Slytherin will destroy Gryffindor in Quidditch." I turn around and calmly said, "That's what you think Malfoy, but I guess we'll find out." Malfoy looked confused that I wasn't screaming at him. He didn't seem to see the purpose in continuing the conversation, so he turned and walked away awkwardly. Amaryllis looked at me and stated, "Well that was random!" "I agree! I guess that he didn't think that it was worth bothering you if you didn't react to it," Jessica said. "I need to ignore him more often than!" I said happily. We sat by the lake for a while, watching the giant squid swimming through the lake until right before sunset.

* * *

Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! I didn't feel like using real swears in my fanfiction, so I'm using wizard swears! (For more information on wizard swears, watch Potter Puppet Pals on YouTube!) Also, thank you to all my followers! It makes me so happy to see that people actually want me to continue this story! Review, Review, Review!

~Rachel :D


	7. Hogsmede announcements

Chapter 7

* * *

When we got back to the castle, we heard that a Hogsmede trip was coming up. Everyone at dinner was talking about the Hogsmede trip that was scheduled for this Friday. Half the people were gossiping about who was taking who and I heard my name mentioned once or twice. I wonder whether ill have a date for Hogsmede, I wondered while eating my chicken leg. Amaryllis was ecstatic at hearing that a Hogsmede was coming up. "We'll buy so much candy from Honeydukes that they'll go out of business!" She shouted gleefully. "I wonder if we'll have dates." Jessica said. I looked at her and said, "Maybe! But even if we don't then we can do together! Who cares about boys?" "Speaking of boys, aren't you and Scorpius patrolling today?" Amaryllis asked me. "No, that's tomorrow, Thank Merlin! I can barely stand to look at him!" I replied. But it seemed like Scorpius was not having this problem. His eyes kept darting back and forth from me to this group of boys at the Ravenclaw table. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Once we got back to the common room, Hugo was sitting on the couch watching a game of exploding snap while holding hands with his girlfriend, Cecilia Anderson. Jessica looked at me and said, "Aww! They're so cute together!" Hugo turned around and Jessica hid behind me. "You could've been a bit quieter!" I told her. Jessica sighed and said, "I feel like we are the only girls without boyfriends in seventh year! Even the fourth year girls have boyfriends and they're three years younger than us!" Amaryllis looked at Jessica frustrated, and said, "Do we really need a boy to cause drama in our lives? I don't know about you, but I'm not going to go crazy looking for a boyfriend. He'll have to find me! But, if you really want Rory to ask you out, then ask him yourself!"Jessica blushed and I smiled. "Well said Amaryllis! We are the most amazing, attractive, smart, and sort of craziest girls in the school, but if the boys just don't see it then it's their loss!" I say sarcastically. Just as we finished talking and were going to go to bed, I saw a boy move away from his friends. That boy was Rory Wheaton. He walked up to us looking like he felt insanely awkward. He has dark blond hair that looked almost brown, green eyes, and was only a few inches taller than me. He turned to Jessica and shyly asked her, "Umm, I was wondering if you would want to, go to Hogsmede with me?" He looked down at the floor, embarrassed. Jessica smiled brighter than I had ever seen her smile before, "I'd love to!" She said gleefully. Rory looked up, "Really?" he asked. "Really!" she said. Rory's smile almost matched Jessica's. "Great! I'll see you later then!" He walked to the boy's dormitory. "Oh my God!" The three of us squealed. "I knew that he'd ask you!" I said. Jessica pinched herself. "Why did you do that?" I said. She smiled, "I needed to make sure that this wasn't a dream!" We went up to the girl's dormitory together, all happy with how the day went. I defiantly am happy that Rory had asked Jessica to Hogsmede. He is a really sweet boy and I'm sure that he and Jessica will be adorable together! The only bad thing I thought about before I fell asleep was that I would have to do patrols with Scorpius tomorrow, if he even shows up. I never did tell McGonagall what happened last patrol, but she probably knows anyway. We were yelling loud enough to wake the dead. (Which we sort of did. Nearly Headless Nick came swooping down toward Malfoy after I left apparently.) At least tomorrow will still be a weekend!

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving everyone who celebrates it today! I'm so thankful for all of my followers! Thank you so much! I can't believe that this fanfiction has over 800 views! This isn't my favorite chapter, but I still enjoyed writing it! Sorry if the chapter is a little short, I couldn't think of how to end it. Review if you can!

~Rachel :D


End file.
